1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for applying a horizontal load to an underwater pile to measure a horizontal resistance of the underwater pile interpenetrating an underwater ground uprightly and a method for measuring a horizontal resistance of an underwater pile using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When evaluating the performance of a pile installed on the ground vertically, it is very important to accurately measure the capacity of the pile to endure a horizontal load applied thereto, namely a horizontal resistance of the pile. In the case a pile is installed on the ground of the land, the horizontal resistance of the pile may be measured in various ways. However, the horizontal resistance measuring method applied to the land may not be easily applied to an underwater pile installed on the ground in water since a top of the underwater pile is located in water. In particular, since the underwater pile is located in a water stream such as tides or waves, the influence of such water stream and the depth of water should be put into consideration.